Without the Sun
by lunaveea
Summary: While everyone is in a drunken state, Suoh takes the time to think about the people who hold the same soul as him and of the relationships that said people might or might not have with a certain blond. PiffleAU; Yaoi.


Without the Sun.

Author:

Pairing(s): Piffle!Suoh x Nokoru

Rating: PG

Genre: Fluff; Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own (:

Summary: While everyone is in a drunken state, Suoh takes the time to think about the people who hold the same soul as him and of the relationships that said people might or might not have with a certain blond.

* * *

><p>Suoh sat there quietly breathing as he observed the intoxicated partiers around him. From where he sat, he knew his back was going to get a crick in the morning—but he tried not moving. While he knew that Nokoru wouldn't be as grumpy in being woken up, especially considering that the elder never got drunk… ever. Akira was still next to him, using Suoh's shoulder as his personal pillow as he slept off the alcohol he had drunken.<p>

His eyes landed on the traveler named Syaoran, lying on the ground after passing out when he got tired of swinging his gloves around like a sword. It was an amusing sight to say the least, but it was a still a sight to see. Suoh didn't know if anyone else caught it but the Syaoran boy seemed to be a worthy opponent—if his drunken stances were anything to go by. Suoh figured that he must need it though, traveling dimension through dimension just trying to find feathers. He himself didn't know what he would do if he was in a position like the one that Syaoran found himself in one day, he didn't know what he would do if the One he promised to protect with all of his life just simply didn't remember him.

Suoh looked down onto his lap where Nokoru was sleeping peacefully in the junction that Suoh had made by propping his leg up. A leg that he just knew he wouldn't be able to feel at all the next morning. The blonde's breathing was steady and calm, sweet would be the taste of it Suoh knew. If he just pulled the smaller male into his arms to press kisses upon those pink rosebud lips of his, Suoh knew that the taste would be sweet like sugar—even if Nokoru practically chugged a whole bottle of vodka by himself.

Suoh did nothing but just stare down at him though, picking up his free hand to run through the liquid sunlight Nokoru called his hair. He knew that he was probably smiling really stupidly at the moment—but everyone was asleep. See if he gave a rat's ass about the opinions of idiotic drunkards anyways, plus— the occupants of Piffle world probably already knew of his and Nokoru's relationship. Well, anyone who had seen the viral video mash-up of them kissing at random times behind random places, courtesy of Tomoyo-chan of course—damn her yaoi fangirling and video camera.

Nokoru looked like an angel when he was asleep, was the first thought to enter Suoh's mind after his little internal irritation fest. He really was a beautiful person, Suoh nodded to himself. If only he would let other people in more… then they'd be able to see past that stupid smile too, and maybe then they'd understand why Suoh thought of Nokoru as his sun.

Suoh stole another glance at Syaoran, his smile turning into a frown at the thought of different dimensions that will always pop up whenever Suoh thought about their group. Were they like this in different dimensions too? He glanced at Akira beside him with a small frown. Did they meet in different dimensions? Or were the copies of their souls forced to wander alone, never to be able to share all the smiles and the moments that made Suoh himself cherish his life.

What of the love that he shared with Nokoru? Were they together? Forced to spend life in misery because they had never met? Or were they with different people…

He let out a shaky breath at the thought of not having Nokoru close to him. It should be the same with the person who had his face and a copy of his soul too, right?

Suoh let out a small, exasperated sigh.

Thinking about any of that was bound to force him into some kind of mental depression, and he really didn't want to worry anybody. Besides, he smiled inwardly; he couldn't live without Nokoru by his side. There was no way that the person who held the same soul at him could do without the quirky blonde either.

There was just no way that they could be apart, and be it fate or the power of love, or something as equally mundane as that—Suoh didn't care. Without Nokoru, it would be like living in a world without the sun.

Unthinkable and utterly impossible.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Reviews are appreciated (:


End file.
